fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek
Shrek is the main protagonist of the Shrek series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Ogre * Alias: Shrek the Ogre, Boss (by Puss in Boots), King Shrek, Never Born Shrek, Sir Shrek, Daddy, Sir Knight * Occupations: Fiona's husband, triplets' father, next in line for the throne (formerly), regent (formerly) * Height: 8ft * Weight: 450lbs * Age: 30s to 40s Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Enhanced Durability * Unarmed Combatant * Survivalist * Strategist * Storytelling * Fart Phantoms * Nose Horn Equipment * Knight Armor * Sword * Wooden Club * Chili Peppers * Swamp Beast * Skateboard * Tomatoes * Kart * Potions ** Orange Potion *** Temporarily increases his strength ** Blue Potion *** Temporarily increases his durability ** Red Potion *** Heals Shrek ** Green Potion *** Turns opponents into helpless frogs that Shrek can easily defeat ** Rocket Sauce *** Temporarily increases his strength and speed ** Max Slam Juice *** Instantly super charges Shrek's ultimate fart attack ** Invisibility Potion *** Temporarily makes Shrek invisible ** Invulnerability Potion *** Temporarily turns Shrek metal, making him invulnerable * Shrek Super Slam Items Feats * Could carry Donkey with ease * Smashed open a large drinking barrel using a metal mug * Beat and manhandled several knights ** Spun one over his head and tossed him with ease. * Ripped a doorknob off a door * Smashed through a wooden door * Was able to climb a fallen bridge while carrying Donkey * Could move a boulder with ease * Was able to throw Donkey really high * Pushed over a large cauldron filled with magic with one hand * Accidentally pushed a large ship * Threw a bottle hard enough to put a hole in said ship * Accidentally ripped the wheel of another ship * Overpowered several pirates while from an uncomfortable position and used a treasure chest to take down a pirate * Flipped over a cannon * Broke through metal chains * Overpowered four witches with ease * Lifted a tree stump with little effort * Strong enough to toss Fiona into the air * Accidentally knocked out an old guy * Was able to get a windmill spinning at an incredible speed * Sent a champagne cork really far away with ease * Pushed Rumplestiltskin's carriage with very little effort * Arguably stronger than Fiona, who can hold and spin a ball so heavy three ogres were needed to throw it * Swung himself around Dragon several times * Swung a humongous metal ball around a room breaking through pillars and walls (plus snapping golden chains) while riding a witch's broom * Lifted a large metal gate * His roar is strong enough to push multiple people * Pushed down a giant potion container * Can keep up with knights in combat * Reacted to Dragon’s flames * Outran Dragon * Reacted to a crossbow shot * Kept up with several pirates at once and defeated them all * Can outrun angry mobs * Jumped onto an advertisement, then jumping onto a roof and used the advertisement as a surfing board in mid-air, while avoiding multiple weapons from an angry mob * Effortlessly caught a witch's broom, which sent the witch flying into a tree * A witch threw a skull chain at him from behind and he reacted fast enough to use it to break his chains * Could catch Donkey as he ran away from him ** Motivated adult donkeys can run up to 40 mph * Outran an explosion * Blitzed a knight before he could stab him in the back * Ran really fast while carrying Donkey and Fiona, even after getting hit in the nuts * Covered most of a bridge very quickly, even though Fiona and Donkey had a head-start * Stopped Prince Charming with chains before he could kill Artie * Dodged Charming's attack at close range * Didn’t move an inch when Donkey accidentally charged into him * Got bit on the ear by a mouse * Was relatively fine after being thrown through a stone ceiling by Dragon * Took a hit to the groin but was able to keep running * Took several slashes from Puss n Boots' claws * Puss's claws can effortlessly cut through glass * Took a hit to the nuts from Donkey * Got shot with an arrow in the butt and doesn't feel it at all, not even noticing it until Fiona pointed it out * Ran for several hours without stopping once while in the middle of winter * Tanked a baby dronkey's fire breath * Shrugged off a massive fall * Got attacked by skull chains and felt absolutely nothing, even though these skull chains can shatter the chains that are strong enough to hold Shrek * Rode a witch's broom through glass * Rode a witch's broom through three trees, fell off the broom and got back up right away * Donkey hit him in the face a couple of times but Shrek was completely unfazed * Got back up after a pretty strong kick from Fiona * Laughed off getting hit with a small tree * Got punched by Fiona during their sparring session multiple times yet wasn't injured at all * Survived a wave sent by Neptune * Ate an intoxicated fish that he had killed with a fart * Survived being a few inches away from a blast of Dragon's fire breath ** Dragon's fire breath can melt through stone and metal with ease and reduce armored humans to dust * Listens to Fiona's singing voice all the time without any trouble, even though it causes birds to explode * Was unaffected by the shockwave produced by Fiona's transformation that was strong enough to nearly send people flying and shatter windows * Puss' claws can't penetrate his skin, even though they can cut through glass * A circular saw was needed to cut his toenails, and even though it hurt, Shrek resisted the pain pretty well, especially since the saw was touching his skin as well * Survived a rather destructive ship crash * Can tank lightning attacks from Fairy Godmother * Has lived in his swamp while consistently fending off angry mobs * Defeated Lord Farquaad's knights * Walked over a bridge of lava * Has had his butt kissed by a dragon * Was able to trap a dragon and save Fiona * Successfully delivered Fiona to Lord Farquaad * Married Fiona * Kissed a mermaid * Defeated the Fairy Godmother * Got King Harold's blessing * Brought Arthur to Far Far Away * Defeated Prince Charming alongside his friends * Spent the night in Lord Farquaad’s castle * Won a contest against his friends and became the king of Halloween * Was a contestant on Far Far Away Idol * Defeated Farquaad's ghost alongside his friends * Undid Rumplestiltskin's contract * Stopped an evil toy company * Defeated his farts when they became sentient * Angered Neptune and lived to tell the tale * Won a fitness tournament * Effortlessly scares away angry mobs and armies * His fart is strong enough to insta-kill people * Can create candles out of his earwax * Can naturally live in a putrid swamp and eat disgusting things without getting food poisoning or something * Can scare away sentient trees * Traveled from his swamp to a mountain during winter just to get a book Weaknesses * Few long ranged options * His roar doesn't always work on his friends (or someone who doesn't see him as a threat), other creatures or monsters * Anti-social and has a low self-esteem * Some people can resist the smell of his farts * Needs to beat up opponents and/or eat onions to charge up his farts to full power * Prone to getting hit in the groin * Has a tender butt * Can be a bit clumsy * Gets annoyed fairly easily * Fart Phantoms will wreak havoc on everyone in the vicinity, including Shrek * Fart Phantoms can be killed through the use of strong winds or being buried * Is getting rebooted by Illumination Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Shrek Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:2000s Category:Angry Combatants